When discharging a firearm, a shooter initially focuses the single post on the forward (e.g., far/front) portion of the barrel. The shooter then focuses on the rear (e.g., near/back/handle-side) gunsight, and then focuses on the target. This aiming process can cost a shooter crucial moments of delay while competing, defending, or hunting.